Abduction
by little.ashyangel
Summary: One moment I'm in church being bored to death, the next my life is actually in peril. Fun. Chekov/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs thank you**

** Chapter 1 - Mr. Chubaka**

I sat up straight as our preacher droned on and on about love. I sighed on the inside, partly because i didn't want to breath in the old lady smell and partly because if I did I'd get 'The Look' from my parents. I shifted my gaze out of one of the few windows in the church. The rain that was slowly misting down had been a blessing in disguise, the family rules for church stated that none above the age of 10 -or when they could 'properly dress themselves' -could wear jeans to a church service. Inclement weather seemed to put that rule into question, so i got to wear jeans with a nice lilac blouse and black flats. I let my mind wander as the local preacher droned on and on.

I wanted to check my phone to see what time it was and how long we'd have, i knew it wasn't long because the band was getting ready behind the preacher with their instruments or microphones. Five singers, one electric guitar, one bass, one acoustic, one keyboard and one drum set.

That's also when a laser light show started on the stage that our preacher was standing on.

At first, the lights few and rotated slowly, but it grew and started to go fast. The preacher jumped back baffled and people started murmuring, fear filled me, Dad looked over at me and we shared a look. As the lights revealed a... I'm just gonna say it looked like a cross between a Were-Wolf and a Chubaka, people started to flee for the exit, some screaming about 'The End' or the rapture. My dad grabbed a hold of my mom and my younger brother,"Follow us!" He snapped at me.

I rose but made the mistake of turning to see Mr. Were-Chubaka as he let out an angry war cry. The band had cowered behind their instruments or backstage, a girl singer - who was around my age and new- was the closest to him, she had the same coffee-colored hair as me, Except hers was kept short in a pixie cut, the beast let out a howl and stumbled over to her. The girl coward in fear next to the drums and screamed. I looked up, the church had a white cross right above that drum set. I charged forward towards the opening offstage, but unfortunately this gained the Chebaka's attention, it snarled and turned to me. I gave a yelp and latched onto the lever that had 'Cross' and yanked on it as i felt a furry and clawed hand latched onto the back of my neck. To my dismay the cross had only fallen half-way because there was aparently a lever on the other side that was put into place incase one side broke.

Chubaka threw me back towards the drum-set. I landed with a yelp. I stared at the girl next to her,"RUN!"

The Girl stood and booked it with the others. I tried to stand but was only kicked back down. It hurt. So bad. Tears trickled in the corners of my eyes, i didn't even know i was still screaming/ making any noise until Mr. Chebaka's rough hand gripped my throat. As he lifted me up and started to cut off my air supply, i gripped onto his hairy arm and started to feebly hit it. I then swung my legs in a vain attempt in a kick.

Chubaka whuffed air into my face as it seemed to chuckle and PULL OUT A FREAKING GUN! I felt the cold metal press into my temple. I sobbed and looked up at the cross. I saw his trigger finger tighten and I gathered all the strength I had and hit his gun hand up, the shot of... Energy? Hit the last rope and the cross made its descend towards us.

That's when the whirling noise came again, out of the corner of my eye and saw the lights. The grip on my throat tightened in a vain attempt to end my life before the cross came down on us. I went limp as my vision started to go black. That's when Mr. Chubaka and and I were tackled. I went flying-and my glasses flew off on impact- which caused me to scream. I could still see, I was only supposed to wear them while driving. My head shot up, a man in a blue shirt with black hair with a 'bowl' cut. Who, was flanked by another man in a golden-yellow shirt with piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. I didn't recognized either of them.

The man in the yellow shirt smirked,"Nice tackle Spock," That's when yelling broke through to us. I curled in on myself, and closed my eyes, pressing my hands over my ears. There was a loud noise

"Scotty, Beam us up!"

That's when my world was a bunch of colors and then nothing.

**please vote and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter Two**

I felt the cold floor under us and strange noises/voices. I still laid there in fetal position unmoving,"What's wrong," a voice asked me, I could tell it meant me because it was coming from directly above me. I didn't move and curled in on myself. I had no clue what was happening and I didn't want to know at this point.

"are you in pain," came another voice?

"Should I go call Bones, Captain," came a female voice.

I relaxed, but then tensed at the reply,"No... No... Not yet anyway- She's probably scared-"

The three voices decided to mix in low tones on the other side of the room. I curled even tighter in on myself, and cried a little bit.

"Captain,"Uhura said quietly so the girl wouldn't hear,"Please allow me to speak with the girl. I don't think she wants to speak to any man right now."

Kirk nodded, after all he needed to track the assassin that had been teleported away,"Go ahead. Use this,"He pulled out an earpiece," Ill have the Hale feed you Answers."

Spock looked at Kirk in surprise,"Are you sure Captain? The Ship's therapist?"

Kirk looked a bit surprised that Spock's own surprise,"Well, I think this girl's gonna have some questions that are gonna be hard to answer because she's going to FREAK."

I heard what sounded like doors opening and the door closing moments later. I could hear foot falls approaching me and I tensed up again.

Several moments later the female voice cleared her throat and I could hear her sitting down in front of me,"Hello, My name is Uhura. I know you must be frightened but please don't be."

I didn't move but chocked out,"Where am I?"

"on the USS Enterprise," I could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't going to bullshit me.

I started to cry again,"I don't understand..."

Uhura sighed,"The earth year is 2258, we're currently in space."

I froze,"But how, we were just... That's... That's impossible!"

**00**

Kirk watched with the others on the bridge as the girl dam tarted to have another nervous break down,"Hale," he snapped at the ship's therapist,"Let's hear some shrink advice for Uhura!"

Hale, a young female cadet/psychologist fresh from india nodded,"Yes Captain," Hale spoke into Uhura's comm feed,"Get her to calm down. Try to distract her-"

"-And while you're doing that you should try to ask her questions retaining to the misson," offered Kirk.

That must have made Uhura mad because she switched the ear piece off.

**00**

Uhura placed a hand on my leg,"I understand this must be confusing,-" she stopped for a moment, I kept on crying. I heard her sigh, and there was a rustle. The next thing I knew I was in the warm embrace of this unknown woman,"Just know that it'll all be okay."

I curled into her and cried for a good five minutes. She held onto me shushing to me and patting my back,"It's okay. It's okay."

She calmed me down easily and I wiped me eyes before opening them. The first thing I saw was the woman's red uniform with a silver symbol on (with me facing her) the right side of her chest. I looked up at her face, to see her smiling warmly at me. I smiled back even if I was still fresh from crying, she was pretty, beautiful actually, she had mocha colored skin and her hair was a lovely shade of russet that seemed to melt down into her eyes,"There you go. Everything's okay."

"Why am I here," I hiccuped,"That's 200-ish years in my future."

"I'm not allowed to tell you why you're here it's classified," she sighed and stood then helped me stand,"Come on let's get you changed."

I looked down to see my current blouse covered with dirt and what looked to be green blood and it was all torn up,"Ugh," I said with my lip curled up,"And this was my favorite top too..."

Uhura gave a small giggle,"Come on."

We walked into the hallway and I was surprised to find it empty. It was just Uhura, I and the sound of our footsteps,"Wh-where is everyone?"

Uhura didn't miss a beat,"The Captain of our ship -James Kirk- ordered the hallway to the bridge, as well as the hallway to the changing rooms to be kept clear until further notice. Since your case is classified and only the bridge members, our chief medical officer, and our Chief Engineer shall know how you came aboard this ship."

"what should I tell anyone who asks? What did you tell the rest of the crew about the hallways being closed?"

"Well, for the hallways it's a chemical spill as to what you'll tell anyone-we'll get to that later-Now, let's get you more dutiable clothing, then we have a meeting at the bride to get you too," she opened one of the doors and we walked into this HUGE walk in closet that had three colors of uniforms for women in it, gold, blue or red. I cringed. First of all they were all DRESSES, and second of all NO!

Uhura saw my cringe, and rolled her eyes,"Don't worry, since you ARE still a civilian, I'm not putting you in one of these. We have spare clothes in the back incase we get any refugees."

"Oh."

She lead me to the back section that was the smallest -and limited with sizing. The clothes were a big mush of blacks and browns,"Won't I stick out like a sore thumb?"

Uhura stayed silent and I just quietly browsed through the clothing and found a black shirt and some black pants that looked a lot like capris. Uhura pointed to a small changing area which I hastily pulled them on. Uhura took my old clothes and stuffed them into a bag, what she did with THAT I have no clue, yet.

The clothes weren't skin tight like Uhura's, thank goodness, but they weren't baggy either. They felt just like my clothes back home too, so that made me more comfortable. Uhura flashed me another award winning smile as I walked out,"You look great!"

I gave her a nervous smile,"Thanks." My stomach felt like it was in knots, I had enough knowledge to know what the bridge was.

Uhura seemed to pick up on my nervousness,"Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

**Please review and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey, so I'm gonna try to update all the stories at least once s month while updating one Radom story a week till it's finished or I get writers block or something. It's been my first official week of Summer Va-Cay, so please enjoy what I've done with it!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

CHapter- Fine?

Uhura lead me to an elevator. As it went up i gulped, Uhura saw this, and gave me a comforting smile,"Don't worry. All the people you're about to meet are friendly. Everything will be fine."

But will it?

The doors opened and Uhura and I walked in. The two men that had rescued me were standing there, the blond in a gold shirt and the black headed, elf-eared man in blue. Another dark haired man had joined them, he also donned the blue colored shirt. But he was way more darker tinned than the other blue shirted man, he was scruffier and probably older too. I cleared my throat and shuffled a little, it was just us on the bridge, any others were gone,"W-who are you guys?"

The blond spoke first,"I'm the Captain of this ship, my name is James Kirk, This is Commander Spock," the blond motioned to the pale, black haired man. I nodded and then he motioned to the other man,"This is Leonard McCoy, our chief medical officer," he liked back at me,"You've already met Uhura."

I chewed my lip, and crossed my arms over my chest, shuffling inward,"Yeah, uh, why exactly am I here?"

Captain Kirk nodded,"We were sent in a mission to save you. Once we get back to earth we'll all be debriefed and everything will be explained there."

I blinked,"Wait, you abducted me and I don't even get to know why? What kinda bullcrap is that!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. McCoy smirk and attempt to hold in his laugh.

Kirk flinched,"Well, abducted is kinda a harsh term-"

"I feel like that is an appropriate term, Captain," Commander Spock interrupted,"As we did take her illegally from her home."

Captain Kirk scowled at Commander Spock,"I think rescue is a better term because we did rescue her from an assassin!"

I started to rub my temples,"I don't think it really matter which term, I wanna know why I was just almost killed and then kidnapped from Sunday morning Church service!"

"Rescued," Captain Kirk reinforced.

I glared,"Whatever!"

Spock stepped forward and now he became the one on the receiving end of my glare,"I fear we cannot give the answers you are looking for Miss. Clover. At least, not yet."

Dr. McCoy stepped up,"Which is why, in the meantime, I want you in my infirmary. I want to make sure you're alright from all this stress."

Uhura out her hand on my shoulder,"After which you'll be rooming with myself until we reach earth."

I sighed,"I mean it's not like I have a choice."

Captain Kirk snapped his fingers, then pointed at me as winked,"I knew you'd catch on!"

I scoffed as Dr. McCoy and Uhura lead me to the elevator. Uhura smiled at me,"So, are you still fine?"

"I don't know."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I was in London and then a family reunion and then it was the Fourth so... What can you do? I'll also be posting this month to, and thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and following!**

**Disclaimer: plenty to choose from in previous chapters**

**Chapter- Medical check out**

We got out on the Med Bay floor, Doctor Bones being kind, but reserved to me the whole way. Uhura had gotten off a floor before us, saying something about picking me up later. The medical bay itself was very plain and white. The sterile hospital scent filled my nose and threatened to chock you if you weren't to careful how you breathed.

Doctor Bones picked up a small scanner,"This is a Detronal Scanner, it'll scan your body and give me a diagnostic."

I nodded and stood still for him. He pointed the device at me and a blue light created a grid like pattern across my body and clothes as it did its job. The lights disappeared the device let out a satisfied beep. Doctor Bones motioned for me to sit on a bio-bed, and I did as he took the device and hooked it up to a type of computer that was thin and see through. I could see the scan slowly start to piece itself together on the screen to reveal a face and body that didn't really look like me. A girl with coffee colored hair in a tight bun revealed a friendly face, expressive eyes that are like two pieces of iron, in a-symmetrical sockets, stands average with a tall yet narrow build, smooth skin.

In retrospect, it was me, just a very attractive version of me that I didn't know existed. I could get used to living here.

Bones stated zeroing in on several places on the my body. Namely, my back, neck and head then he looked at my eyes. I bit my lip,"What's my damage doc?"

Doctor Bone gave me a grimace that I believe was his attempt at a smile,"You've got some bruising on you back and neck that really concern me. They should be showing up and making their prescience known to you by tomorrow so I'll have to give you some pain medication for them and then tomorrow I can give you a topical cream to help speed the process up. It's the best I can do really since bruises aren't life threatening you don't really get a once and done cure," he was shuffling around in cabinets until he found what he needed and kept his back to me as he did what he needed to to get it ready. My anxiety kicked up but I fought it back down to the pit of my stomach.

Doctor Bones wheeled his rolls chair over to me with a cleaning pad in one hand and a strange looking gun in the other. It was full of green liquid, I shivered from the cold of the pad as he wiped it along my upper arm,"This might pinch a little."

He pulled the trigger and the liquid was shot into my arm and I let out a little yelp as it did pinch, badly! Doctor Bones smirked and then wheeled himself back to the computer as I muttered under my breath.

Doctor Bones pulled the picture of my eyes back up,"Are you shortsighted in one eye?"

I nodded,"Yeah, the eye doctor back home told me I had a difference of 3.2 in my eyes. He wanted to give me contacts,"I admitted,"But I'm not comfortable sticking something in my eye. When I was attacked earlier my glasses came flying off, I didn't really get a chance to grab them."

Bones nodded running his hand along his chin as he thought for a moment. Then he leaned back and started rummaging through a drawer,"Damn it where is - ah!"

Doctor Bones pulled out a small bottle of what looked like eye drops he turned to me and handed me the bottle,"This is vision correction serum. You just need one drop in each eye per day. The side effects are minimal, a headache or a little nausea as you get used to it. You can't use them more than once though or you'll run the chance of blinding yourself."

I held the bottle tight,"T-Thank you Doctor Bones."

Doctor Bones waved his hand dismissively,"Please just call me Bones. The eye drops are the best we have until we get back on planet. Once there we can either get you replacement glasses or something else."

I nodded,"Thank you, Bones."

Uhura knocked on the door,"How's the patient, Bones."

Bones smiled,"Pretty banged up thanks to the recklessness of the Goblin and our Captain. But, she'll recover."

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes, Uhura smiled and offered her hand out,"Come on, I'll show you to our room."

I stood and followed,"Good-Bye Bones, thank you again."

Bones nodded sharply,"Just remember what I told you, and come visit me tomorrow for the bruise cream."

"I will," I yawned, and Uhurah chuckled again.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

"What time is it?"

"Extremely early in the morning. The time it took you all to travel from the past and into the present might have felt like a moment or two, but there has also been some time distortion. Spock and Kirk left for your time around midnight. Now it's 0200."

My stomach growled and I rubbed my eyes,"Duh-ha-ham."

Uhura smiled,"There's a small food ceding system in my room, I'll get you some food as well as a sleeping supplement to help you fall asleep."

I smiled at her,"Thank you for being so nice."

Uhura smiled,"It is the least I can do."

When we got to the room, I was surprised at its size. The bunks were built into the wall, and ample storage was all around them. There was a stereo looking machine right by the door, but it had a big space right in the middle. Uhura motioned to the bed that looked freshly made,"There you go. I'll go work the replicator for you. But I'll teach you how to do it as well as show you the mess hall. What do you feel like eating?"

I thought for a moment,"God, I would kill for some macaroni and cheese right now."

Uhura laughed again,"Why don't you sit, I'll get it for you."

I went as sat on the bed, taking my shoes off as I went, then setting them in a cubby-hole underneath the bed. Not even three minutes later Uhura came over with a small bowl full of Mac and cheese and a fork,"Here you go."

"Thank you very much," I politely said before taking the bowl. I lifted a forkful of cheesy goodness and hummed,"This is wonderful."

Uhura handed me two small purple pills,"There should be some water by your head."

I turned and saw three bottles of water tucked neatly in a cubby hole by the headboard,"Are all the room's this nice?"

Uhura laughed,"Yes, this one is actually pretty standard. Though I hear they could get fancier."

I talk with Uhura as I finished the Mac and cheese quickly, ready to hit the hay. I curled my legs up to my chest as I prepared to take the purple pills,"Uhura..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being so nice... It means a lot."

Uhura smiled,"Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry this is so late, I also will have about 5 more chapters in different stories tomorrow so if you don't see it don't worry! Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- The Morning after**

I woke up to find Uhurah already gone. I checked a clock by me and it was already about ten in the morning. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I felt jet lagged and grimy. So, I slowly but surely got up out of bed and went over to the bathroom. It took me about twenty minutes but I finally figured out the shower. I found out that you had to press the controls in the wall as well as set a time, which would appear on the door of the shower. The longest you could take was about fifteen minutes, and you could only take two showers in your room a day. Thankfully there was a small plaque that gave you the rules for in-cabin showers. I put about ten minutes on the timer and quickly got undressed before I turned the shower on and hit go. The water came out at a preset temperature, it was lukewarm and I quickly got the shower over and done with. But while I was in there, I felt the alien's paw wrapping around my neck and chocking me again. I pinched myself and brought myself out of that nightmare. I relaxed in the water until it turned itself off.

I toweled off and looked at the mirror. I looked okay, my damp hair stuck to the sides of my face and the back of my neck. I sighed and quickly pulled it up into a tight bun out of my face. I found a small canister of lotion and quickly sprayed some on.

I got dressed in the clothes I wore yesterday. I was debating walking outside, and pacing up and down the length of the room, I made sure to use the eye drops this morning, once a day just like Doctor Bones said, then set a timer for tomorrow.

That's when someone knocked on the door. I gulped and hesitantly pressed the button to open it. A rather cute boy with curly blond hair, light colored eyes that constantly switch back and forth from blue to green as the light hit them. He wore a golden shirt like Captain Kirk had and he stuttered and blushed when he saw me,"C-captain K-Kirk h-a-as re-requested your-ur presence for a meeting..."

I nodded, his accent dominating most of the words but I was still able to get what he was saying,"O-Okay."

He motioned for me to follow him and I did. I was glad that he seemed to know the twists and turns of the big white metal maze. I took in the ship as I walked, several others walked around us as they did their jobs. I saw so many people some were human, some weren't. My guide cleared his throat and offered his hand to me,"I-I'm Pavel Chekov, I'm one of the main navigators."

I shook his hand and was surprised at how large and warm they actually were,"I'm Annalise Clover. It's nice to meet you."

We held hands for a second too long before we both turned away blushing and kept walking.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry not sorry I missed yesterday, Baseball season and little bros and the like. If your story isn't updated today it will Froday. Thanks for the reviews!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter- A meeting with no answers**

I stood next to Captain Kirk in his captain's chair. A young darker skinned woman in a golden star fleet uniform was pulling up the transmission,"We'll be live in ten seconds Captain."

"Thank you," Kirk sat up straighter in his seat and the screen powered on.

Looking back at us was an older looking man with greying hair and lightly colored eyes,"Captain Kirk, I trust your mission was successful?"

Kirk nodded,"Yes, Admiral Pike. I'm happy to report that my crew and I were successfully able to locate and recover our target," he then motioned to me,"Meet Annalise Clover!"

Admiral Pike nodded his head and his eyes glanced over me,"I can see that. It seems that congratulations are in order for your crew that got you all there in one piece."

"Miss. Clover," I stepped forward as Admiral Pike addressed me,"I am glad to see that you have made it to us. I trust the crew of the _USS Enterprise _is treating you well."

I cleared my throat,"Y-yes Sir."

"Good. I'll be able to give you all a more proper debrief when you get back planet-side. However I am able to give you the water down version right now. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"Very much so, actually," I replied.

"Very well, As you could tell with the altercation with that assassin earlier, someone wants to kill you to change the future. We cannot allow this to happen, so we've taken you into custody."

"So, I have no choice," I crossed my arms in front of my chest,"I mean, what if it had been a mistake? What if I'm not really this assassin's target?"

Admiral Pike smiled,"I wish that could be true Miss. Clover. But it's not. I'll see you shortly."

With that the transmission cut short. Captain Kirk swiveled to me in his seat,"Well that wasn't too bad."

**Thank you you for reading please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello hello, sorry this is a really late/early update. Life just gets in the way you know.**

**Thanks for all reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I only the OC!**

**Chapter- Arrival**

My time on the Enterprise was short, only about a week, but it was still interesting. I slowly began to adapt to the advanced technology. Pavel was volen-told to help me along with Uhura. I could work the food replicator easily now and was slowly learning how to operate everything else. Comms were easy, as well as any computers.

Bones was always kind to me, something that seemed to surprise everyone else. He was patient with me and had me come to the MedBay at daily to check up on my condition. The drops he had given me had worked extremely well. I could see perfectly now and didn't need glasses anymore.

I stayed in Uhura's room mostly, I caught up on the history i had missed. I would wake-up and start reading and would keep going until Uhura's shift was over. She'd constantly lecture me about staying up so late, and then would have Pavel show me around the ship the next day.

Pavel was very kind, however he was really shy. I was just grateful to have someone so close in age to me. He introduced me to Scottie one day, and the older man made me laugh so hard!

I woke up on my last day, a sense of dread and excitement filed me. We would be landing on earth soon. I hastily got dressed into another set of the black clothes that I had been wearing this entire time. Pavel knocked on the door and I answered, as Uhura was long gone when I woke up this morning. He smiled at me and handed me a cup of coffee,"I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of getting us-"

I carefully took the cup,"Ooo! Thank you, this is just what I needed!"

Paved broke out into a big grin,"Glad to help."

We walked down the corridors,"So how long do we have before we're back on Earth?"

"By my calculations only about an hour."

I chocked a bit on the coffee,"So early?"

"Yes, now we must hurry before Doctor McCoy has my rear of we're late."

**OOooooo**

Bones waved the flashlight in front of my eyes, muttering under his breath. I fidgeted and Bone growled,"Stay still," while he lightly slapped my arm.

"Sorry," I muttered,"Just excited... And Pavel gave me Caffeine."

Bone glared at said person, who blushed,"HEY! Don't not throw me under de bus," I giggled, and Bones rolled his eyes.

"Stop moving kid," Bones barked.

I rolled my eyes,"Trying Bones, Trying."

Bone let out another exasperated sigh,"I give up! You're in good enough health and we'll be landing soon. Pavel, go over landing procedures with her will you?"

Pavel cocked his head,"I thought the captain-"

"And now I'm giving the assignment to you, because of her-"Bones pointed his finger at me,"-inability to keep still Im about five minutes late to my next appointment. You'll have to do it."

Pavel look my arm in his,"Fine, Fine."

Pavel made a hasty retreat with me at his side, waving bye to Bones.

We stood in the common hall, which was right next to the cafeteria. Pavel sat me down at a table and took a seat right across from me,"Now what's this about landing procedures?"

Pavel sighed,"It is simple really, you just need to be prepared for reentry of the Earth's atmosphere. As long as you make it to a emergency seat if you're about the walk-ways in the ship. They're located practically everywhere."

I nodded, slowly digesting everything and making sure I got everything through Pavel's heavy accent,"Alright. Find a seat, buckle in, got it... What is I'm in a room or the bridge?"

Pavel nodded,"Those areas have special safety designs for this and are very secure. Just find a good area to brace for any turbulence."

"Got it."

That's when the intercom's bleep went off before Sulu's voice calmly said,"Attention all aboard the Enterprise, we will be descending into Earth's atmosphere in five minutes. Please go to your designated places."

This statement was repeated in several languages I didn't understand. Pavel smiled,"Let's go. I didn't get to explain everything, but I think our captain really believes that you really need to experience these things to understand them."

"Great," I dragged out sarcastically.

Pavel herded me to a row of seats that just lowered themselves from the side of the closest wall. A young woman with green skin, blue eyes, short black hair and in a red uniform smiled at us. Pavel glanced around and sighed, there was only one seat in this row. Pavel glanced at the young woman,"Jemma, this is Annalise, she's never been through a atmosphere descent, could you-"

Jemma smiled, and revealed her larger canines,"Of course I'll help Pavel! Now hurry and find a seat, these are filling up!"

Pavel sat me down and pointed out where the buckles but Jemma chased him off. I watched him go and hoped he found a secure place. I offered my hand to the girl,"Nice to meet you."

She took my hand in hers,"Likewise. If you were wondering, Pavel and I worked together in the Academy."

I nodded,"C-cool. I, um."

The ship suddenly shook and I tensed up. Jemma smiled,"Wanna hold my hand?"

"...Please?"

I had my eyes shut the entire time. It was a bit rocky for most of the time. It slowly became more and more smooth, until we finally, and rather roughly, landed. Jemma easily helped me unbuckle and stand up-my legs felt like jello. She laughed at my unsteadiness,"Welcome back to earth Annalise."

**Please review, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas, as a present I've written a new chapter for EVERYBODY - and some NEW STORIES! Cause God help me, the new stories just keep coming and coming and I'm drowning...**

**Well, I have to say it guys, I've really sucked at sticking to my posting plan. But, my New Years resolution is that I'll stick to it. But I can only do ONE story at a time. So we're gonna have a little contest! There will be a poll on my page with all the sorry titles on it. But in also going to create a rule that each REVIEW, and only a REVIEW, (from a guest or not) will count as a vote for that story. You can follow and favorite to your hearts content, but it won't count. Thank you! Please review and vote! Will be open until the 9th of January.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Anna: They only own me.**

**Chapter - home sweet home**

**previously:**

_The ship suddenly shook and I tensed up. Jemma smiled,"Wanna hold my hand?"_

_"... Please?"_

_I had my eyes shut the entire time. It was a bit rocky for most of the time. It slowly became more and more smooth, until we finally, and rather roughly,_ landed. Jemma easily helped me unbuckle and stand up-my legs felt like jello. She laughed at my unsteadiness,"Welcome back to earth Annalise."

**and now:**

The city that had taken me to, it was San Fransisco, or at least I think it was. Ive never actually been to San Fransisco, well my San Fransisco. This one was practically alien to me. The tall buildings the people's fashion, the technology just dumbfounded me completely. i had never thought we'd ever really get this far- and they were like more eco-friendly! Definitely never thought that was gonna happen. The had me put on civilian clothes before we left, it was silver and black and strange. It was a shirt and pair of pants that matches, and reminded me of a snow leopard, but didn't have the animal print. As we rode in this nice fancy floating car to the Headquarters, Pavel chatted all about the city and what he knew about it, before Bones snapped at him to stop talking so much. The skyscrapers were so tall, I started at them with an open mouth in amazement as we passed and shifted to try and get a better view, but captain Kirk teased me and I blushed and sat back up.

* * *

Now, here I sat outside of the big, bad meeting room. I was going to be debrief on my story and such. Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad. Kirk, Spok and Bones- who had fought tooth and nail to get into the meeting- walked with me into the building. Pavel had been barred from the meeting and I now awaited my fate, without any say. How fun.

Occasionally, I would hear Bone's raised voice. But mostly I was left sitting out in the hall, glancing at passers-by and then at my nice, shiny Star-Fleet issued boots.

Pavel offered me a comforting smiled," The Captain knows what he is doing Annalise, and the Doctor won't let anything bad happen."

"What about Mr. Spok?"

Pavel shrugged,"He is very... How we say? Logical, he uses his head instead of heart."

I nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see. I guess I should have realized that at first." The time passed slowly again, this time Kirk raised his voice with Bones, but another voice, I think it was that man who had spoken to me on the ship over that stance video-chat, what was his name, I swear it was… Admiral Pike.. Yeah that was it! But he raised his voice over the two others and they fell silent. With that the meeting became adjourned, and the four men that I knew filed out to see me while the other high ranking officials just breezed right past me. Not even offering me a glance.I would have been offended if i wasn't used to that treatment from my peers at school…

As Admiral Pike approached me, he smiled but I could tell that it was rather forced, "Miss Clover, I assume?"

I nodded as I met his outstretched hand, "yes I am, and You are Admiral Pike?"

"The very same."

Pavel seemed to be bristling from all his unused energy from standing still and being quiet for so long. I finally asked the question that he was bursting at the seems to know the answer of, "So… what's my fate?"

Admiral Pike sighed, "You are to be put into protective custody until we can figure out why there are people sent to kill you. I apologize Miss. Clover," he said as my face fell, "I know you must be longing to go home, but until we can even figure out how, you'll be under Starfleet Protection."

Spot nodded, 'We found that it was the most logical solution."

Bones looked away angrily, it seemed he did not quite agree with the Admirals statement but held his tongue, mainly to keep his job. Captain Kirk smiled, 'Don't worry kid, we'll figure it out."

I nodded, "So? Now what?"

Admiral Pike motioned with his hand and two security guard or police officer looking men came forward, "These two will escort you to a car which will take you to a safe house, tomorrow you will be given a new identity, and sent to a new location until we can figure out your situation."

I felt like crying, I think my eyes misted over for a moment but I blinked it away. I should be thankful, they were protecting me and keeping me safe from somebody who wanted to kill me. I stepped forward and the two guard men stepped up next to me, "I guess I'll see you all later?" I said hopefully to all of them.

The all nodded and smiled and acted nice, but their eyes held their doubts. I waved kept walking with the guards.

They had gotten me into another floating cars, this one was black with tinted windows that were rather thick- then I realized they were bullet proof. One of the men sat in the back with me while the other drove the car. The man sitting next to me, had introduced himself as Sam, he was like a gentleman, oping the door for me- which 'm sure is protocol or something- and her had deep-set brown eyes that are like two bronze coins. Sam had fine, straight, short black hair, that deeply contrasted with his pale skin. He has a wide forehead and a small nose. The driver had been introduced by Sam as Ebar. Ebar reminded me of a big intimidating eagle. He had these narrow gray eyes that seemed to pierce your body, and he had short curly brown hair, with sepia brown skin. He had a lithe build. He had a pointed chin. Ebar also seemed to tower over everyone- a very intimidation factor. And he didn't talk much, but to be honest no one could get a word in with Sam, he reminded a lot of Pavel.

Sam was happily chatting away- until something hit the back of the car and we were pitched forward. My seatbelt slamming into my chest and causing me to cry out from the source.

Sam looked behind us, his gun pulled out of it's holster and his eyes gazing behind us while he simultaneously pushed my head down, "Ebar- get us out of here!"

**Thank you for reading- please review and VOTE- or I pick! Merry Christmas.**


End file.
